1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove. More particularly, the present invention relates to rubber or latex glove with a cuff. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a rubber glove with preset pivot to fold over a locked cuff.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Rubber gloves are commonly used for washing dishes and other household chores to protect the wearer from chemicals in cleaning products. The gloves also protect the wearer from water and wetness, which can damage skin and be uncomfortable. The protective rubber gloves can also insulate from the temperature of the water and prevent exposure to bacteria and germs in the water. There are also medical and foodservice applications of rubber gloves. Typically, latex is the type of rubber used to form the gloves, although other materials, such as PVC and neoprene, can be used.
The technology of gloves has developed. The aesthetic appearance of the glove can be modified in color and pattern. The thickness and weight of the rubber can also change. Particular elements are also added to gloves to affect functionality. The hand portion of the glove can be textured for improved grip. A liner can be inserted to prevent allergic reaction to latex. A cuff can be added to seal against the arm of the wearer. The cuff can have structure and texture for comfort and for preventing liquid from dripping into the glove.
Various patents have been granted in the field of glove with a cuff. U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,174, issued on Apr. 3, 2012 to Knuth et al, discloses a glove with an obstruction on the arm covering portion to trap liquid and prevent contact with the wearer. There are three segments with a fold over to form the cuff. U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,945, issued on Jan. 27, 2009 also to Knuth et al, discloses a glove with another version of an obstruction on the arm covering portion. A U-shaped indentation separates a flared end to fold over the indentation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,917, issued on Jun. 26, 2001 to Vrissimdjis et al, teaches another glove with a cuff. A thinned wall portion between the hand covering portion and the arm covering portion has a smaller thickness so that the end of the arm covering portion folds over to form the cuff. Annular beads can hold the fold, maintaining structure of the cuff. U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,756, issued on Sep. 21, 1999 also to Vrissimdjis et al, describes another cuff on a glove formed by an undulation and a thickened wall portion.
The prior art systems of gloves with a cuff are difficult and expensive to manufacture. Creating the beads, bulges and undulations require specialized machining and extra steps by nature of latex construction. Pouring latex over a mold does not easily create cuffing structures of the prior art systems. In the patents by Vrissimdjis, the annular beads and thickened wall portions require an extra step of setting an annular ring to cause the latex to pool at the specific location (the '756 patent). There must also be a wall portion to weaken the structure of the glove. The wall portion allows the fold at the structurally weaker portion of the glove. There could also be an extra step of dipping another layer of latex to coat the annular bead (the '917 patent). Similarly, the patents by Knuth rely on the same theory of construction of latex build-up to create the U-shape and pivot points in latex. Other disclosures in the prior art would require special machines to cast a glove with a pre-formed cuff, such as FIGS. 6 and 6A of the '945 patent, in order for the cuff to maintain its position relative to the glove.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove with a cuff.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove with a cuff, wherein the cuff has a relaxed position and a locked position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove having an annular ridge.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove having an annular ridge with a surface and V-shaped channels on both sides of the surface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove having creases on both sides of the annular ridge.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove having V-shaped channels with bottom portions, the bottom portions having thickness less than the sleeve portion, rim portion, or cuff portion of the glove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove having an abrupt transition at the fold of a cuff portion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove with a cuff folded over either side of the annular ridge.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove with an annular ridge and an additional annular ridge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove with either of two V-shaped channels to set the fold of the cuff portion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove by a dipping process without flow disruption of the latex.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a glove by a dipping process with a groove and smooth flow.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specifications and appended claims.